geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Theory of Skrillex
Theory of Skrillex is a 1.9 Medium Demon created by Noobas. This is his very first 1.9 level and was created at around early 1.9, which explains its ToE 2-like design. Its song was eventually removed by the Newgrounds moderation team due to copyright, and the level was unfeatured as a result. This level was among the hardest ever levels in Geometry Dash at its time, but it is now generally considered a medium demon. Gameplay The level starts off with a fairly simple cube section that contains simple jumps. It also has some fakes, but they're easily noticed due to the X mark on those orbs, except for one, in which the one with the X is the correct one and the one without is fake. It also involves invisible platforms on the ground, and they normally have spikes above them, to force the player to time the jump. Then the drop begins, marking the first moderately difficult section of the level. The cube is then thrown into a moderately hard UFO section which again is similar to ToE 2, but harder due to tighter spaces, triple speed, and a few gravity portals. The UFO eventually enters half speed and has a few gravity portals more before entering the annoying double cube section. The player goes double speed, goes through a bunch of obstacles and fake jump rings, then becomes a triple-speed mini cube dual, which has annoyingly difficult timing. The first dual is quite annoying because it uses a trick and forces you to click in advance so you hit the jump rings very early. Failing to do this will result in the player crashing at some point. After this dual, the cube goes to a half-speed cube that is moderately difficult but is mostly just fake lining and troll jump rings. The next dual is quite difficult and is probably the hardest section of the level if the player is good at the wave. This section requires a lot of mashing and memorization of inputs. After the dual, the player has to catch themselves to stop mashing and get prepared for the next part of the level, a triple-speed wave. This cube is not as difficult as the dual but has a few bugs that can cause frustration for players learning the level. The next triple wave may be tied with the last cube dual as the hardest part in the level. This wave has a few awkward timings and gravity portal placements that are extremely awkward for some players, increasing the difficulty of the wave. The next part is double speed and dual with tight spaces, but is far easier than the first triple speed wave. The next part of the level is the triple speed mini-wave, which was previously considered the hardest part of the level. For some players that are awful at the wave, it still is, but any player that has completed a moderately difficult Nine Circles levels should not have a problem. The next double speed ship sequence is quite easy and doesn't have many tricks to it, but the next half-speed mini UFO section is quite tricky, as there are many places that can catch the player unaware and cause him/her to crash near the end of the level. The last triple-speed ball should be done carefully and the jump rings should be hit as soon as possible because timing them late normally results in a crash. The level ends with a simple cube section which consists of two jump pads. Errors * The last mini cube segment has a bug at the wave transition that can cause the player to miss a blue jump pad and shoot into his/her death as a mini-wave. It is possible for the player to save himself/herself, but it requires good timing and learning to catch himself/herself to avoid crashing into another wall. * It is possible to crash at the last ball part if the player clicks too late at around 98%, where he/she will fling upwards towards invisible spikes. Crashes * Nacho1998polan crashed at 97%. * AniJumper47 crashed at 98%. * AleXPain24 crashed at the anti-gravity wave section. * Remy202 crashed at 97%. * Flovialon crashed at 98%. Trivia * The password for the level is 133737. * The level contains 14,764 objects. * Noobas actually never stated that this level was speed-hacked, but it was made during the time he was still a hacker, so many assume he hacked this level. * If the player crashes at one point on the dual cube segment by accidentally hitting a blue jump ring, a touch triggered color is activated which says "LOL." * This level uses many elements from the level Skrillex Party, and it might even be inspired by it. * This level was previously considered one of the hardest demons in Geometry Dash during Update 1.9. However, it can now be classified as a Medium Demon, and, (to some very skilled players), an Easy Demon. * The song is now unavailable to download due to copyright claim by Skrillex. Walkthrough Category:1.9 levels Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels